


Rituals

by jonesyslug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, not letting me write gay things on the last day of pride, oh how my brain has betrayed me, this is some good fluff from me tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: Life long habits are hard to break, life long friends are hard to make.





	Rituals

Fuyuhiko knocked on Peko's slightly open door, watching her practice her stances. 

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. 

"You may enter, Master." 

She said, turning as she sheathed her bamboo sword. 

Fuyuhiko glanced around paranoidly and quickly shut the door. He leaned against it and Peko noticed his face was red. 

"Don't fucking call me that! Someone might hear you."

"But, we are alone now, Master." 

He huffed and pushed himself away from the door. 

"Still, I don't like it. It makes you sound brainwashed or some shit." 

Peko nodded, though she didn't fully understand why Fuyuhiko felt that way. 

Fuyuhiko stared at the messy bun atop Peko's head. 

"Sit down. Where's your hairbrush?" Fuyuhiko asked, walking further into the room. 

She sat down in the middle of the floor. 

"Second drawer by my bed." 

She could hear Fuyuhiko fishing around in the drawer for a moment before he turned back. When he saw her sitting in the middle of the floor he sighed, but sat down behind her without a word. 

He took her hair out of the bun carefully and began to brush it. 

Peko never understood why her superior would do something so undignified, so servantile, for her, but he'd been doing this ritual on occasion for years, and it seemed to give him some catharsis, and she would not deny him that. Especially since it made her feel calm as well. 

She closed her eyes as the soft bristles of the brush ran over her scalp, in soothing, even strokes. Then Fuyuhiko parted her hair, carefully draping half of it over one of her shoulders and taking the rest into his hands. 

He braided her hair differently than she would have done it herself, but she didn't mind. They were still neat, component braids. 

He secured the braid with a ribbon and made quick work of the other side as well. When he was done he traced his finger lightly over the plaits. 

"Thank you, Mas-" 

Fuyuhiko sighed and leaned his head onto Peko's back. She could feel the short bristles of his hair on her neck. 

"Why can't we just be us, Peko? Why can't we just be normal people?" 

"Because, I was raised to be your-" 

"No, don't give me that bullshit." He said, quietly. "Things are different right now, Peko. You made it into this school on your own merit, because you're talented. It had fuck all to do with me. Doesn't that make us equals, now? Here, at least?" 

Peko turned slightly to try and look at him, but his head remained down. 

"Is that what you want? For me to be your equal?" 

He lifted his head. "Of course." He said, sounding tired. 

Peko had to think about that. Fuyuhiko didn't seem in the mood to wait for her to figure it out. 

"I'm going to bed." He said, standing. "'S fuckin' late." 

He trudged over to the door.

"Goodnight, M-" Peko caught herself as Fuyuhiko turned on his heel, ready to tell her off. 

"Mm...my Fuyuhiko." She finished. 

His face turned red again and he turned his back to her quickly. 

"Goodnight, Peko." 


End file.
